


Остров накануне

by Lindwurm



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На острове они две недели, а он так и остался для них безымянным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остров накануне

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



Марта лежит на мостках и всматривается в зеленую воду. Алые, лимонные, ультрамариновые рыбы проплывают мимо, лениво шевеля плавниками; темно-зеленые водоросли тянутся со дна. Аарон уже достаточно нагляделся на эту меняющуюся и вечно неизменную картину за последние дни. Марта - еще нет.   
На острове они две недели, а он так и остался для них безымянным. Местные называют его сложным сочетанием звуков, которое Марта никак не может запомнить, а Аарон старательно забывает каждый раз. Названия сейчас им ни к чему.   
У них есть все, что можно позволить себе здесь за доллары, и это, в общем, не так уж много - но куда больше, чем он предполагал. В первую очередь у них есть покой и тишина - то есть, естественная, природная тишина: немолчные голоса птиц, чистые, резкие, незнакомые мелодии, а иногда - как гвоздем по ржавому железу. Шум ветра в листьях, плеск воды, шорох песка под ногами... слова незнакомого (пока) языка в отдалении. На острове небольшая деревня, жители сперва смотрели на чужаков настороженно, но деньги решили вопрос быстро и, как надеялся Аарон, весьма надежно.   
По крайней мере, пока.   
Пока.   
Время играет решающее значение - и тогда, во время их побега, и сейчас, но... сейчас, также, время не имеет никакого значения. Они застряли в сухом сезоне на полгода, думает Аарон, а потом думает - какого черта. Пусть все идет своим чередом. 

Позже Марта попросит достать ей раковину, и он беззвучно нырнет в теплую воду.

Это заслуженный отдых; долгожданный отпуск; им нужно придти в себя после нелегких (для обоих) событий. Аарон придумывает все новые и новые названия для того, что происходит - и раз за разом понимает, что имена здесь - пустые слова, капли, уходящие в песок.   
На острове не нужны объяснения.   
Однако Аарон не оставляет попыток. Он помнит (с каждым днем это воспоминание все дальше, как неясный сон), как мир вокруг становился плоским, непонятным, как череда имен и понятий тускнела и размывалась, как между ним и всем остальным вставало мутное стекло. Когда-то он считал такое состояние обыкновеным. Когда-то он вообще не думал об этом стекле, а еще раньше - не знал, что оно существует. Во время эксперимента Аарон постоянно помнил об этом. Объяснение, мотивация, оправдание - всё это было одно.   
Теперь можно было забыть, стекло разбито и осколки сметены, но он не хотел забывать. Марта вытащила его не в последний момент, нет, но достаточно близко к нему, чтобы Аарон запомнил этот спасительный укол на всю жизнь.   
Контрасты всегда запоминаются лучше остального. 

Если для Аарона дурным сном были те минуты на фабрике, то для Марты, похоже, сном казалось происходящее сейчас. Не кошмаром; жаркое солнце, белый песок, многоцветье подводного и надводного миров могли быть разве что райской мечтой... точно так же выпадая из реальности. В реальности Марты до сих пор горел дом и звучали выстрелы, незнакомые люди требовали неизвестно чего, и все летело кувырком, навсегда оставляя прежнюю размеренную жизнь далеко позади.   
Аарон сейчас почти все отдал бы за то, чтобы помочь ей закрыть эту дверь. Помочь оказаться тут - на одном из островов филиппинского архипелага, среди металлических птичьих трелей и влажного ласкового тепла, - по-настоящему.   
Поэтому он сидит на берегу, вытряхивая из волос песок после купания, и смотрит на Марту, разглядывающую пустую раковину. Марта держит ее на ладони: гладкое, сливочное, в самой глубине желто-розовое нутро, расцвеченное по краю шафранными пятнами, выступы цвета слоновой кости, тонкие бежевые бороздки между ними. Раковина была бы похожа на крохотное экзотическое пирожное, если бы не резкий запах рыбы и водорослей.   
Марта опускает раковину на мостки и снова ложится на живот, продолжает наблюдать за подводным миром.   
Еще не сегодня, думает Аарон. Он получил свой шанс; Марта тоже должна получить свой. 

Первые двое суток на острове они только и делали, что спали. Марта прижималась к нему, и Аарон обнимал ее за плечи, утыкался лицом в волосы и снова погружался в глубокий бестревожный сон, будто нырял в морские глубины. Физический комфорт; утешение; чувство безопасности; как бы то ни было, Аарон хорошо понимал, что это нужно им обоим.   
Он никогда не считал себя неуязвимым.   
Через неделю после их прибытия у Марты начинаются кошмары. Она ничего не говорит Аарону, но он чувствует, как она просыпается по ночам, резко втягивает воздух и садится на постели, слышит быстрый стук ее сердца. Он не окликает ее, но и не старается скрыть, что проснулся. В конце концов Марта снова ложится, забирается к нему под бок, и он берет ее за руку.   
Они не заговаривают об этом, но - Аарон знает - с каждым разом кошмары становятся самую малость менее ужасными. Вопрос времени, это все вопрос времени.   
Марте он готов отдать все время мира.   
Аарон хорошо сознает, в чем тут дело. Благодарность; привычка; совместное прошлое; стремление защитить; они обязаны друг другу жизнью; наконец, взаимная симпатия и сочувствие. Это гремучая смесь. Из нее легко может прорасти влюбленность или даже более глубокое чувство; все это нельзя так просто отбросить в сторону и объявить незначимым. Аарон и не пытается. Но это не любовь, нет. Что-то более плотное, ощутимое, не эфемерные обещания и не бесплотные надежды. Аарон до сих пор может почувствовать холодную иглу шприца, входящую в руку. Он обязан Марте; он не хочет и не имеет права забыть про это. И он сделает все возможное, чтобы вернуть долг.   
Это не очень сложно, потому что Марта всё понимает. 

В конце их первого месяца на острове Марта впервые спрашивает его:   
\- Что ты будешь делать потом?  
Аарон пожимает плечами. Он не строит планов, все его мысли про будущее смутны и неопределены. Он не хочет загадывать наперед.   
Марта серьезно смотрит на него.   
\- Я знаю, ты хочешь вернуться, - говорит она, и Аарон изумленно поднимает взгляд. - Но давай не сейчас?  
\- Нет, что ты, - тут же отвечает он совершенно искренне. - Конечно нет.   
Марта улыбается, он тоже, и не может не чувствовать странную смесь из благодарности и вины. У них никогда не будет троих детей, золотистого ретривера и белого штакетника, но если бы Аарон планировал себе такое будущее, то только с ней.   
Может быть, она тоже так считает. Скорее всего, они никогда не будут об этом говорить.   
Может быть, в конце концов Марта придумает себе лучшую жизнь, без семейного счастья, но и без смертельной опасности. Без него, Аарона.   
Аарон думает, что будет рядом до тех пор, пока она не решит, и дольше - сколько понадобится. 

Еще через неделю в их размеренной жизни происходят два события: Марта начинает собирать раковины, и Марта подходит к нему вечером, взъерошивает его волосы и заглядывает в глаза. Аарон чувствует незаданный вопрос, чувствует, как впервые после прибытия на остров между ними возникает напряжение - и разрушает его тут же, не говоря ни слова. Он гладит Марту по спине, задерживает руки на ее талии, касается губами ее щеки, притягивает Марту ближе. Живое тепло отметает все недосказанности в сторону.   
На острове не нужны слова.   
За стенами их дома полнится звуками южная ночь, Марта неслышно стонет, Аарон двигается в ней медленно-медленно, целует ее плечи, шею, берет за руку и переплетает пальцы. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Аарон наконец-то видит то, что искал все это время: Марта здесь, по-настоящему здесь и сейчас, вся - тепло, влага и нежность, и когда Аарон прижимается к ее рту, радость бытия захлестывает их обоих.   
Наутро чувство вины покидает Аарона, потому что он видит: между ними ничего не изменилось. Он вернется в Штаты, а Марта, возможно, останется здесь (возможно, нет) - и это не будет крушением надежд ни для одного из них. В этот момент Аарон любит Марту, как никого больше, потому что они оба знают: это не любовь.   
Что-то лучшее?  
Кто знает.   
Что-то более надежное - уж точно. 

Аарон помогает ей с раковинами. Достает их со дна, выпутывает из сетей местных рыбаков (спустя какое-то время те начинают приносить их сами - в обмен на доллары), подбирает на пляже. Ссыпает их, мелкие и пестрые, в подставленные ладони Марты, и она солнечно улыбается ему.   
Когда Марта раскладывает все свои раковины на столе, это похоже на мозаику. Она не сортирует их, не следит за повторами - это не коллекция и не попытка собрать каждой твари по паре. Скорее, это выглядит так, будто кто-то опрокинул рог изобилия (который, несомненно, тоже изначально был раковиной).   
Раковины белые, кремовые, пурпурные, антрацитовые, малиновые, цвета мха и старого золота, лавандовые и оливковые, бирюзовые, терракотовые, цвета кости и охры, кирпичной пыли и шоколада, в пятнах и полосах - казалось, все цвета, существующие в природе, собрались здесь. И все формы: Аарон видел раковины, похожие на сердца, на ажурные башни и минареты, другие выглядели как сказочные дворцы в дюйм высотой, рога, спирали, конические лабиринты, скорпионы, зубчатые чаши, разукрашенные короны, - в сокровищнице морского короля таких богатств пруд пруди.   
\- Что ты будешь с ними делать? - спрашивает Аарон, насмотревшись.   
Марта перебирает раковины, легко перекатывает между пальцами.   
\- Сейчас - ничего, - отвечает она. - Потом - высыплю обратно в море. Может, оставлю парочку на память, - добавляет она, и Аарон чувствует, как последние сомнения шлют ему воздушный поцелуй и исчезают за горизонтом. Он не ошибся в ней: Марта сильная, она воин, и она обязательно справится. У нее все будет хорошо.  
С этого дня он начинает всерьез думать о возвращении в Штаты. Не прямо сейчас, и не в ближайшие недели, но - определенно - в обозримом будущем. Когда Марта перестанет видеть кошмары. Когда решит, что будет делать дальше. Когда ее раковины снова окажутся на дне морском.   
Может быть, пройдет не один месяц, но Аарон готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Это превосходный отпуск: тропический остров, пляж, экзотические фрукты и яркие птицы, россыпь раковин на столе, занятия не-любовью под яркими звездами.   
Однако важная часть любого отпуска - то, что он не навсегда.   
Для Аарона этот остров слишком мал.   
Для Марты - _пока еще_ \- в самый раз.


End file.
